


Not Dead

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kenma probably suspects something, Pranks and Practical Jokes, no one else knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: He looks at the sleek black coffin. Elegant silver lines the edges. Sniffing once, Kenma looks back at him. His face neutral but Kuroo couldn’t tell if he knew or not. Now wasn’t the time to talk about that. The funeral had been planned to happen a week later, but unforeseen events forced everyone to push the funeral to today. He breathed in through his nose. The cold hair making his eyes water. Bokuto was in there. It had been hard to find a coffin that would suit him. After all, the owl-ish man would never have allowed them to pick just any coffin. Kuroo scoffed at the thought.
Kudos: 6





	Not Dead

He looks at the sleek black coffin. Elegant silver lines the edges. Sniffing once, Kenma looks back at him. His face neutral but Kuroo couldn’t tell if he knew or not. Now wasn’t the time to talk about that. The funeral had been planned to happen a week later, but unforeseen events forced everyone to push the funeral to today. He breathed in through his nose. The cold hair making his eyes water. Bokuto was in there. It had been hard to find a coffin that would suit him. After all, the owl-ish man would never have allowed them to pick just any coffin. Kuroo scoffed at the thought.

Kenma pats the box, a rhythm that Kuroo doesn’t recognise. No sound answers the knock though. As expected. The blond heaves a sigh as he turns to face his captain. Opening his mouth but Kuroo spoke first. “Can I have a moment alone with them?”

Kenma glanced back at the coffin before nodding slowly. “Of course,” The blond takes his leave, not looking back. Kuroo sighs as he is now left alone. Sighing again as he approaches the coffin. His fingers ghosting over the polished wood. He leans down to the casket. A fed-up expression on his face as he knocks on the top. He keeps his voice low. “Now listen, I know you’re not dead.”

Bokuto’s muffled voice comes through the closed lid of the coffin. “Yeah.” The other man shuffling about in the cushioned box. “No shit.”

Kuroo knelt by the coffin. Grinning. Keeping his head bent as he listened to the faint sounds of Bokuto moving. He was glad no one was in here because he couldn’t contain the little laugh. Bokuto chuckling on the other side. This was the best prank they’d ever pulled. What could possibly top this?

Scaring Aoba Johsai’s team with the ghost of Bokuto? Kuroo grinned as he lifted his head. “Hey, listen,” he knew just what to do. They still owed Seijou for that last remark about their crow rivals.

This was going to be a hoot and they were so going to get back at them good with this one.

Oh, how they were going to prepare the cameras for Aoba Johsai’s reactions. Kuroo grinned, and he could imagine Bokuto doing the same. Revenge really was a dish best served cold; this time, in the form of a Bokuto’s corpse.


End file.
